Major appliance dealers and installers have for many years attached service stickers, including usually the name and phone number of the dealer-installer, directly on the appliance after installation at the consumer's location. These stickers, when attached to an appliance such as a water softener, hot water heater, or furnace usually located in a basement or crawl space, are not offensive or unwanted. However, some appliances are located in more visible areas of the residence or office and this type of advertising sticker by the dealer-installer may be offensive.
This problem is particularly acute in thermostats, where there is a limited area for placing such stickers, and even with larger thermostats, such stickers are offensive and usually unwanted because the thermostats are located in areas visible to guests and associates.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems associated with dealer-installer service stickers noted above, particularly in the thermostat market.